The Sadist
by Klei
Summary: Naruto had PLANNED on going to meet Choji at Ichiraku's. Turns out Sasuke decided to drag him to the Uchiha compound for something else. SasuNaru yaoi, and a lemon lasting the whole chapter. You've been warned.


**A/N**

**Okay, this is my first lemon, as well as my first fanfiction. So… Woohoo! - I hope you enjoy it! I worked hard trying to look through and find all the spelling errors on my own, since spell check always underlines everything Japanese, making it troublesome to click, "ignore," "ignore," "ignore."**

**WARNING: Since I can't mention this in the summary (I'm not allowed to T-T) I'll mention it here. This is M-RATED. It contains a LEMON. In fact, the whole story is a lemon! And it is YAOI. In other words, if you were looking for "normal" lemons, then go elsewhere, 'cause for those who don't know, "yaoi" is boyXboy. Still don't understand? Homosexual. If you're too ignorant to know what that means, you (no offence intended) seriously don't have a good vocabulary.**

**OTHER WARNING: This isn't intended for first-time lemon-readers, unless you wanna start of your lemon-reading experience with a big bang. It includes Sasuke using the following; large chunks of ice, a paddle, a funnel + extremely hot water, and his own erection. So be prepared!**

**Kinky SasuNaru**

Naruto tugged at the doorknob. How dare Sasuke, the teme, lock him in the closet of the Uchiha mansion?

_"Oi, dobe, can I talk to you at my house for a few minutes?"_

_"No way!"_

_"I've got ramen."_

_"Okay!"_

Of course, as soon as he went inside, the Uchiha had dragged him into his bedroom closet and locked him in. Alone. And hungry. How had he fallen for that? No fair, Sasuke had cheated saying he had ramen! Well, it didn't matter at that point in time. All that mattered was getting out of there.

The door opened before he could think any more, and the raven-haired bishonen took Naruto by both hands and forced him down onto the bed.

"Sasuke-teme, stop it and let me up!" Naruto insisted. "I was supposed to meet Choji at Ichiraku's!"

Sasuke continued to stare at him as if he had suddenly turned into Itachi and screamed, "I LOVE YOU SASUKE! LET ME BE YOUR UKE!"

"Teme, stop staring at me, you may hate me, but I'm busy today."

"You're right…" Sasuke finally spoke. Then he had a grin that DEFINATELY did not belong to him. An evil, un-bishonen, possessive grin. "I'll keep you very busy…"

The blonde watched as Sasuke pulled out a piece of rope. "Ne, Sasuke, what're ya' doing with that?"

The question was answered as the avenger tied his right hand to the right side of the bed post, along with his left hand, so they were forced apart.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Since when did you wanna give me a slow and painful death? I ain't Itachi."

"Who said anything about death?" Sasuke asked, his normal smirk pasted on his face. "This is probably going to be one of your better experiences… Depending on the kind of person you are."

Unable to put two and two together, the demon-fox vessel simply asked, "Whaa?"

This earned him a kunai ripping off his shirt. "HEY! Teme, you're gonna have to buy me another shirt, ya'know!"

"I'll worry bout that later," Sasuke replied, now pulling Naruto's pants off.

Naruto kicked him in the face. "I don't care how much you hate orange, untie me this instant!"

Sasuke grasped his jaw where he'd been hit, and waited a few seconds to recover before he stared down at Naruto's boxers and sighed. "Not only do you wear orange and blue, but orange and green… Not a problem, I suppose." He grabbed the elastic and prepared to pull those down, as well.

Naruto immediately tried kicking him again, but instead of having his boxers pulled down, Sasuke pulled out more rope and tied Naruto's ankles together around his own waist. Unable to remove the clothing properly because of how he had to tie up the fox-vessel's legs, he ripped them off and tossed them in the trash bin with Naruto's shirt.

Naruto blushed against his will. "Stop that, teme! Come on, now how am I supposed to get home?"

"Let me worry about that," Sasuke replied simply. "Maybe you could spend the night…"

"Yeah, right! Come on, I'm already late, Choji was expecting me to get there eight minutes ago!"

Sasuke leaned down and whispered, "Does Choji mean more to you than I do?"

Naruto took the chance and tried to whack Sasuke with his head, but the Uhciha pulled back in time. "Yari, yari… This is going to be more fun than I first thought."

It was then that Sasuke picked up yet another rope, of which Naruto had no clue as to where he got it from. He untied the Jinchuuriki's ankles, ignoring the kicking, and tied one end of the rope to the dobe's left ankle and the other end by the blonde's left hand. The rope was longer than the other two, however, and said leg was pointing towards the intersection of wall and ceiling above his hands. The same thing was repeated with the other leg.

The Kyuubi vessel blushed madly. "Lemme go, Sasuke, this isn't funny! It's just plain embarrassing!"

Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto's chest and seized his teammate's only slightly-hard erection and slowly moving his hand around. Before the Kyuubi vessel could scream his head off, he groaned. _This is so embarrassing! _Naruto thought, wanting to cry. _Sasuke just wants me to start begging him for more so he can smirk and tell me how weak I am!_

Unable to hold back, Naruto continued to moan. When Sasuke deemed him hard enough, the Uchiha held the organ in one hand and the back of Naruto's head in the other. "Suck yourself," he commanded, pressing down on the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto froze as he heard the words. "I-iie! That's disgusting! Sto-"

Sasuke shoved Naruto's head down, refusing to let him back up after the blonde's erection was forced into its owner's mouth. "Mummmf!" Naruto tried to get his head up, but the position he was in made it so there hadn't been much distance between himself and his erection in the first place. _I'm gonna throw up… _he thought, shutting his eyes tightly and forcing himself not to gag. He was unable to deny how nice it felt, though. It wasn't long until Sasuke didn't need to hold his head down any more. Practically forgetting what he was doing, the blonde continued sucking until he felt himself about to cum…

When he tried to bring his head up at this, Sasuke forced in back down. "Swallow it."

Eyes shut, the order was hesitantly obeyed. The Kyuubi vessel finally relaxed as Sasuke let him lift his head back up, before what he had done decided to make itself known to him. Naruto immediately began to cough and gag. "What was that for?" he spat angrily.

Without speaking, Sasuke got up and left the room. "Oi! Sasuke, get back here! If you leave me like this, I'll… I'll…" _Oh, forget it. I'm tied up and unable to escape. Might as well wait until he comes back… Worst case scenario, someone comes over to his house and opens the door to his bedroom… Uhg._

It was only about a minute before the raven-haired shinobi came back holding a container of ice-cubes in his hand. "I hope you're a masochist, Naruto," he chuckled darkly, before plopping himself down on the bed.

"What are you doing now?" Naruto asked, not really wanting an answer.

The answer turned out to be having a large ice cube shoved up his entrance. "KYA!" the blonde gasped.

"Very nice… How about another?"

Ice cube number two was twice as large as the first. "MYA!" was all the dobe could say.

Sasuke put the ice cubes aside and pulled out a paddle instead. "Ready, Naru-chan?"

_-chan? When did I become- _"KYAAAAAAA!" he screamed as Sasuke paddled his rear. "Onegai shimasu, Sasuke, yamete yo!" he begged. "Please, Sasuke, stop already! It- HUWUWUWUWURTS!" he yelped as the paddle hit him again. _Sasuke's a sadist… _he realized grimly. "OWOWOWOW!"

"Feh. Some ninja you've turned out to be."

"Stop it alrea- MYAAAAAA!"

The ice cubes had melted by now, and cold water drizzled out of him as Sasuke put the paddle down. "Now let's try an enema…" the saddist mused. It was only then that Naruto looked and saw a bulge in Sasuke's pants. A very LARGE bulge. _Oh, PLEASE don't tell me he's gonna do THAT when he's done… What did I do to deserve this?_

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke slid a funnel up his entrance. It wasn't nearly as bad as when he took a bottle of hot water and…

"Gokakyuu no jutsu," he murmured with a hand seal, heating up the water even more with the fire jutsu before pouring the steaming fluid down the funnel and inside Naruto.

"MYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Ittai, it hurts! Make it stop!_

Finally, the last of the water was poured down, and Sasuke took the funnel out. Naruto immediately spilled the fluid all over the bed. "Haaaah…" At last it was over…

"Yari, yari… I'll have to punish you for getting my bed wet, won't I?"

The blonde looked up at him fearfully. "Iie, please, I'll do anything, just stop hurting me! I… I'll give you a blowjob or something! Anything!"

Despite the unfairness that Naruto was completely nude and tied up in a helpless position in front of him, and Sasuke had simply undone his zipper to free his own erection (therefore meaning he was clothed and Naruto was not), there was no sympathy shown. "This'll only hurt for a second, Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki just stared at Sasuke's erection.

It was…

Huge.

No, huge was an understatement.

It looked at LEAST eight inches long, and at LEAST four inches around…

One word.

"No."

"Doesn't matter what you think, Naruto-chan," Sasuke replied, ready for entry.

Naruto contemplated the position he was in. He had just been painfully tortured with ice, a paddle, and hot water. Not he was going to be ripped open for Sasuke's enjoyment. _It isn't fair! _Naruto thought, tears trickling down his face. "What'd I ever do to you, Sasuke?" he sniffed. "I promise I'll do whatever you want… Just stop it already!" he begged, now breaking into a sob.

Sasuke gave him a light peck on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"No!" Naruto wailed. "Please don't, I wanna go home!"

Sasuke sighed, but didn't give in to Naruto's crying. Instead, he pressed his erection in.

"IIE! MYAAAAAA! ITTAI! YAMETE! ONEGAI SHIMASU!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs. "I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO! I PROMISE! JUST LET ME GO HOME! I'LL BE GOOD! I PROMISE!"

"May as well get this over with…" Sasuke grunted, shoving himself the rest of the way in as blood made its way past.

Naruto screamed again, and feeling the blood only got him worked up even more. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke quickly moved his erection around, trying not to be distracted by the pleasure. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened and he fell limp and silent for a moment.

The Uchiha smirked, before pulling out and jabbing there again. The dobe opened his mouth wide, eyes closed. "Nyaaaaaa…" _Feels good… No, hurts… But hurt gone… Pleasure now… Haaaaaah… Good… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… _"Mmmmm… Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. "Saaaasukeeeeeee…"

"Faster?" Sasuke inquired.

"Saaaaaasukeeeeeeee!"

"If that's all you can say…"

Sasuke picked up the pace.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Already, Sasuke found Naruto clenching tightly around him. "Aah…" he groaned, "Naruto…" Not quite spent, he thrust a bit more, Naruto whimpering with discomfort each time, but used to the large organ inside him by then. Finally, the uke felt something warm fill him up. He clenched tightly around Sasuke, wanting to squeeze out every last drop of cum. The Uchiha gently pulled out, though Naruto waited a few seconds before relaxing and letting the semen flow out. Spent, he fell asleep. Sasuke smiled slightly and untied the dobe.

He was in BIG trouble when Naruto told Tsunade about this… The thought made him cringe.

Somewhere else, Choji sat at Ichiraku's stall. "I wonder what happened to Naruto?" he sighed. "He was supposed to get here 40 minutes ago!"

Ichiraku shrugged. "Naruto never misses out on ramen. Weird."

"I think Sasuke-san said something about 'raping his uke,' " Ayame said blandly.

Then the meaning of that clicked with all three of them.

Choji fainted.

Ichiraku twitched.

Ayame screamed in delight and left to gather up more yaoi fangirls.

**Japanese Words You May Need to Know:**

"**Yamete" means "stop."**

"**Onegai shimasu" means "please" in a way that would be like an emphasized "please" (such as "very sorry" being more than just "sorry"), while just plain "onegai" is a normal please.**

"**Ittai" means "it hurts."**

"**Iie" means "no."**


End file.
